


Mated

by kpopscenarios



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopscenarios/pseuds/kpopscenarios
Summary: You always thought there was one mate per wolf. Turns out you were wrong.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/You, Oh Sehun/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

You’d always heard the stories of when others like you had met their mates. Your friends had always done their best to describe the feeling but ultimately told you that you couldn’t fully understand until you met yours, and as of now, you didn’t really want to know.  
You had just begun your second year of University and were finally getting yourself planted into the community as a normal person. You weren’t super close to where your pack was currently living but you were far enough away to be able to feel like you could become your own person and you were excited.  
Today was your first day of classes for your second year, and you were heading to a much anticipated Psychology class. You had heard wonderful things about your professor, Dr. Jung and you couldn’t wait to learn from him.  
The smile you had on your face as you walked into the classroom melted off almost immediately. Your skin was practically on fire as you continued to try and walk to find a seat, so badly that you ended up giving up in the middle of your classroom. You lifted your head, allowing your eyes to scan the room, wondering what was happening.  
And that’s when you saw him.  
The man with an extremely handsome face, black hair and dark eyes. Eyes you’ve seen many times before, when the men in your pack found their mates. No matter what you did, you couldn’t break eye contact. Your skin heated up more, your breasts now perky as if you had just rubbed an ice cube on them. Your pussy felt drenched as your clit throbbed. You didn’t even know this man, yet you felt like you had known him your entire life and maybe longer. You suppressed the moans the urged to escape from your lips, wanting nothing more than to ride him until you were both gasping for air.  
No. No. Not now. You couldn’t be doing this now, it can’t happen now. You had far too many plans. You weren’t ready to settle down with your mate, and clearly he felt the same. If he had been going through what you had just experienced, he sure as hell didn’t show it. His face remained stone like, showing zero emotion.  
As he finally broke his locked stare, you quickly moved to find a seat, unfortunately not before his scent swiftly drifted down to you, making your knees weak. No matter how many times you sniffed the perfume you kept in your bag, the scent of him lingered beneath your nostrils, making it nearly impossible to focus.  
The hour and a half long class dragged on for what felt like an eternity, but the second that it finally ended, you glanced back at your mystery man who looked like he wanted to speak to you, but you couldn’t. Not yet. So instead you grabbed your things and ran out of the class, not caring about the others you almost trampled in your urgent need to escape.  
**  
A few hours later you’re walking down the pathway after leaving a little hole in the wall cafe in on the campus grounds. Your head is down as you quietly hum to the music playing through your headphones. You really should have been paying attention, but because you weren’t, you didn’t see the muscular man standing in front of you, causing you to bump directly into him.  
But this was different. Instead of feeling relatively normal, your entire body began to tingle, pleasure sensations shooting through your body, once again causing your knees to weaken. As you look up, you see quite possibly the last person you want to see.  
Your mate.  
“S-sorry” you stutter before moving around him, quickly speed walking away before he could say anything to you.  
**  
Every day for the next few weeks it began to get harder and harder to show up to your Psych class. The burning, the perky nipples, the yearning for him your body screamed at you was getting to be too much. You should have officially been mated by now and this was your body’s way of telling you to get it done before it became too unbearable. Even your dreams were littered with him. How it would feel for him to touch you, kiss you, be inside of you. You wanted so badly to know how his cock pumping in and out of you would feel, how many times could he make you cum as he whispered in your ear how much he needed you.  
You learned the hard way to not look at him if you didn’t want your pussy pulsating even more than it already was. One day you turned your head to glance back at him, but his eyes were already on you. Your eyes trailed up his slouched figure, meeting his eyes. He stared right at you as he slowly and seductively licked his lips, offering you a small wink before you turned your head back around. If you weren’t panting before, you were now.  
Even when you weren’t sleeping, you daydreamed about these things, so much that your school work began to suffer now. And you were pretty sure thoughts of you consumed his head too, and neither of you knew each other’s names.  
After class today, you slowly packed up your things, your body feeling weak and needy. Slowly you slung your backpack over your shoulder and began to walk down the stairs when a hand latches onto your wrist, pulling you behind him, quickly.  
You didn’t fight it. The feeling of his skin on yours made you tremble.  
He pulled you out of the classroom and down the hallway to a small excluded, dark hallway, where he let you go but not before pushing you against the wall.  
“Why?” He huffs, his face leaning in close to yours.  
“Why what?” You whisper.  
“Why do you choose to ignore me? Torture me with wanting you.. no needing you” he breathes. “I can’t eat, I can’t sleep. You’ve consumed my every thought. Stop avoiding me.”  
“O-okay.” You whisper, your eyes trained on him. His eyes open, staring into yours. You’re paralyzed against the wall, every ounce of your body seizing with the amount of electricity between the two of you.  
“I don’t even know your name” you say as his head inches closer to yours.  
“Sehun, and I’m all yours, baby.” He says before his lips close in on yours. Like it was instinct, your hands reach up, gripping his jacket to pull him closer to your body as your lips work. His tongue slides into your mouth with no hesitation. It wasn’t like this was the first time he had kissed you, it felt like the two of you had been doing this for years. Your hands released his jacket, moving them up to slide through his hair, gripping a clump of it tightly. Before you knew it, Sehun was sliding your backpack from your shoulders along with your jacket, allowing them to drop to the floor. Your hands moved without much thought either as you lifted his shirt up, him taking over to discard it on the floor beside your top. You stood there in your bra, your chest rising and falling as you try to catch your breath while looking him in the eyes. He steps closer to you, this time placing his palm on your cheek before leaning in for a gentle and passionate kiss.  
The next thing you knew, your pants were being pulled down, along with your panties. Sehun quickly spun you around, planting your front against the wall while bending you over before he allowed his cock to spring free.  
You’d admit, when you had imagined your first time with your mate, you most definitely hadn’t pictured this. You had imagined it to be gentle and loving and romantic. However, you also hadn’t planned on avoiding him for a few months causing both of your hormones to sky rocket to the max. He knew as well as you that this was the only way for the two of you to begin feeling relatively normal.  
“Next time, I’ll treat you the way you deserve, baby. But right now, this is what we need.” He growls into your ear. The connection mates had was terrifying to say the least.  
You nod your head eagerly as you wait for his cock.  
“First..” he begins and then pauses. Before you knew what he was doing you felt his fingers slowly insert themselves inside of you. You let out a small gasp as your eyes slightly rolled into the back of your head.  
“Please, just fuck me” you cry, needing more than just some fingers.  
Your eyes still closed, you listen to the sound of Sehun unzipping his pants as you eagerly await for him to line himself up with you.  
But before he can, the two of you are quickly taken out of your little world by a gasp. Your eyes open as your head whips to the side, only for you to be met with the shocked face of a girl you didn’t know.  
“Sehun?” The girl whispered.  
“Grace? Shit” he says, zipping his pants up. “I’m sorry, I’ll explain later” he says to you before running after the girl who took off with tears in her eyes.  
You stand there shocked for a few seconds before realizing where you were. Quickly you adjusted yourself, making sure you looked decent before making your way through the school and out the doors. That night you replayed the entire scenario in your head. Who was that girl? Why did Sehun run off so quickly after her? Even though you wondered, a part of you already knew that they must have been seeing each other, no other scenario made sense to you other than that.  
You didn’t sleep that night. No matter what you did, you couldn’t shut your brain off long enough to fall asleep. Your mind kept remembering the way Sehun’s touch felt on your skin, how his fingers felt inside you, how you wished so badly the two of you hadn’t been interrupted by whoever that girl was. You knew exactly what he had been talking about. Wanting, no needing him so badly it was driving you insane.  
As your alarm went off, you got out of bed to get ready for the day without any hesitations. You were going to speak to Sehun about yesterday, confront him, demand to know what was going on. It was your right to know as his mate.. wasn’t it?  
As you walked towards the school, you played the entire conversation out in your head. You had expected Sehun to maybe argue about what you wanted to know, possibly tell you it wasn’t your business, so you were prepared. You had your responses ready to go.  
Walking through the doors, you see Sehun leaning against the wall, head down as he waits. Taking a breath, you keep your head held high as you stomp your way towards him. You would absolutely admit you were still quite frustrated being left with lady blue balls.  
“Hi” Sehun whispers, lifting his head the moment you reached him.  
“H-Hi.” You stutter back. Dammit Y/N, keep it together.  
“What the fu..” you begin before you’re cut off.  
“Let me explain yesterday.” He says.  
“Yes, good.” You say sternly crossing your arms.  
“Grace is someone I’ve been seeing, it was nothing serious to me, just kinda passing the time until the inevitable meeting of my mate. I hadn’t expected to meet you already, I definitely didn’t expect to feel so strongly towards you, so strongly that I didn’t even remember I was seeing her or that I was supposed to meet her.” He says.  
“Which is why she looked for you.” You mumble.  
“Exactly.” He says. “I’m sorry I just ran off like that. I needed to explain to her that it’s over between her and I now but I think she already gathered that considering how she found us.” He chuckles.  
That being said, your memories of being in the ultimate state of euphoria with Sehun resurfaced with a vengeance, causing your entire body to tingle, your pussy to soak and a small moan to escape your lips.  
“Fuck” you hear him whisper.  
Coming out of your small dream, you look at Sehun whose eyes are now black, his face like stone as if he’s ready to rip off ever article of clothing in the middle of the hallway and fuck you senseless.  
“Phone” he says, holding his hand out.  
Quickly you grab it, placing it in his palm, waiting for him to put in his number.  
“I gotta go. I’ll text you a time and a place tonight. See you soon” he growls, pulling you in for a hard kiss before taking off, skipping the class you had together.  
You waited in horrific anticipation for your phone to sound off that ping that you love so much whenever you get a message. The waiting was killing you.  
As the school day ended, you still hadn’t heard a word from Sehun and honestly, you had gotten to the point where you now weren’t expecting to hear from him at all. Walking into your apartment, you throw your bag onto your couch before shuffling to your room, your phone still tightly gripped in your palm. As you fell into your bed, your phone rang - the little ping you had been so desperate to hear all day. You scramble to unlock it, needing to know what the message says.  
08887457943: Be ready in 15 minutes. I’m coming to get you.  
You: I’ll be ready.  
Excitedly you roll off your bed and scurry to the closet to pick out a different outfit. Once you do, you apply your makeup, to the best of your ability before fluffing your hair to make sure it’s presentable. Once you’re satisfied with your look, you change your clothes. Although you weren’t sure where you were going, you decided to wear a skirt along with a nice top. When your doorbell rings, the butterflies in your stomach rise and your heart pounds as you answer the door seeing Sehun standing there, with a blindfold in his hand.  
**  
The car stops, and you can’t see a thing. Sehun chuckles at the pout on your lips as he gets out of the car and opens your door to help you out. He guides you up a few steps and into a building, then an elevator before taking you outside again. When he finally takes the blindfold off, you see the beautiful set up of a small table for two with lights surrounding it. A bottle of champagne cooling in an ice bucket as well as dinner waiting for you on the table.  
No one had ever done something like this before for you, and you had never felt more special than you did in this very moment.  
**  
Sehun stood behind you as you both looked over the edge of the building, admiring the gorgeous sunset that was setting across the city. His arms wrapped around your waist as he whispered that you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.  
You giggled as you turned around, wrapping your arms around his waist and raising your head to look up at him. His eyes sparkled as he leaned down, pressing his lips against yours, the kiss quickly going from gentle to hungry and needy.  
“You have no idea how much I want you right now” he whispers.  
“Then take me” you moan. Sehun lets out a growl as he turns you around to face the city again. He harshly lifts your skirt before ripping your panties from your body and shoving them in his pocket.  
“I want to taste you” he says, getting onto his knees.  
“Do whatever you want to me” you groan, spreading your legs for him. Sehun moves under you, burying his face in your pussy. He spreads your lips with his fingers before latching his lips onto your clit and begins sucking.  
“Oh my god” you cry. The sensation was better than you had imagined, there was something different about your mate eating your pussy than any other man before.  
Sehun switches from sucking to licking, teasing you, bringing you so close to an orgasm before quickly taking it away from you.  
“Please. Please let me cum” you cry out, desperate for a release.  
Sehun moves away from you, now standing up as he quickly unzips his pants, finally allowing his large cock to spring free.  
“Ready baby?” He asks. You nod your head as you pant, your hands gripping onto the building to steady yourself.  
Sehun slowly pushes his hard cock inside of you, stretching you out and making you gasp.  
He doesn’t give you time to adjust to him, instead he pulls himself out before slamming himself back into you.  
“Fuck. Your pussy feels so fucking good” he growls. His hands grip your hips tightly, surely to leave bruises, but you didn’t care. You reach down, in between your legs and your lips, rubbing your clit at the same speed of him pounding into you.  
Your orgasm hits you suddenly. You clench yourself around him as you ride through the biggest orgasm you had ever had. Your moans and cries surely could be heard from the people walking on the sidewalk below you.  
“That’s my favorite sound” he growls, snapping his hips harder as he chases his own high. “Clench your pussy again baby” he demands.  
You clench as hard as you can, your body already worn out.  
“Fuck. I’m gonna cum” he cries. Moments later he spills his warm cum inside you, coating your walls and filling you up.  
Sehun pulls himself out of you, and runs off to grab a towel to clean up the cum dripping down your leg. He chuckles as he picks you up, leaving the rooftop behind and takes you to his place, tucking you into his bed after helping you change and whispering sweet nothings into your ear as you fall asleep.  
**  
A few weeks later, you and Sehun had been inseparable and still were. Typical for mates, and something that would never change. He had told you on Friday, he was taking you to meet his pack, and to say you were nervous was an understatement. When Friday rolled around, you were a nervous wreck. He assured you the entire drive that they would love you, and you really hoped that he was right.  
That night as he pulled into a large piece of land with a single huge house in the centre, the nerves became worse.  
“It’ll be okay” he smiled at you as he held your hand before letting go to get out. Within seconds there was a swarm of men standing outside the house. Sehun came around and opened your door, taking your hand and never letting it go.  
He introduced you to a few of the other pack members, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin and Jongdae who all immediately took to you and had you laughing hysterically. Once inside you met some others, Yixing, Kyungsoo, and Minseok. As you all sat on the couch laughing and talking, you heard footsteps coming down the stairs. All the men stood as the person got closet down the stairs, so you stood as well.  
“And this is our leader, Suho” Sehun said.  
The moment Suho came into your view, your skin began to burn much like when you had first seen Sehun. Your nipples perky, your pussy immediately wet, again like when you had first met Sehun. And you could tell, Suho was feeling it too. “This is my mate, Y/N.” Sehun says proudly to Suho.  
No one says anything. You and Suho are both unable to break your eye contact. The overwhelming feeling of lust and love is too strong. But you were Sehun’s. You loved Sehun. What was happening?  
“What’s going on?” Minseok asks, looking concerned.  
“Y/N, how are you feeling?” Yixing asks, briskly walking to the wall of books.  
“Exactly how I felt when I met Sehun” you whispered, your eyes still trained on Suho.  
“I don’t believe this” Yixing whispers. “She’s a Gemini mate.”  
“That can’t be. That’s supposed to be a myth” Sehun exclaims.  
“It’s not. It’s very rare, but she will have a connection with you both until one or both of you have claimed her.” Yixing whispers, his eyes wide.  
You finally look away from Suho and back and Sehun. He wasn’t looking at you, but instead into the eyes of his leader, his brother and your second mate.


	2. Mated 2

“Are you sleeping?” You whisper to Sehun, who had barely said ten words to you since this afternoon’s discovery. 

“No.” He whispers, still rolled onto his side not facing you. 

You weren’t sure what you could do for him. It’s not as though you had planned on having two mates, or like you wanted it. You would never purposely hurt Sehun, but sometimes things work out in a funny way. 

“I’m sorry..” you sniffle, unable to stop the tears from falling. 

“It’s not your fault.” Sehun sighs, still not facing you. You wished he would roll over and wrap his arms around you, tell you sweetly that he wasn’t mad and it wasn’t your fault, and mean it. 

Although he coldly said what you wished to hear, you could hear it in his voice that he wasn’t convinced it wasn’t your fault. 

“You don’t sound overly convinced.” You sigh, wiping away the tears. “I just want us to be okay." 

"Because I’m not convinced Y/N. Christ. What am I supposed to do? The girl I love and am meant to be with, is also meant to be with my fucking brother. None of this is okay, I’m not okay.” He snaps, abruptly standing up and storming out of the room, making sure to not slam the door too hard. 

You crawl out of the bed, looking out the window you can see Sehun running through the field towards the forest, disappearing into the darkness of the trees. 

Now the tears really wouldn’t stop. You slide down the wall, wrapping your arms around your knees as you lower your head and sob. 

Knock 

Knock

Your head raises at the sound of light knocking at your door. You quickly wipe your tears before standing up and walking to the door to open it. When you do, you’re surprised to see a sympathetic Suho standing there, his head lowered, allowing his shaggy brown hair to fall around his face. 

“Are you okay?” He whispers, his voice lowered. 

“H-how..” you stutter before he cuts you off. 

“Wolves have impeccable hearing.” He whispers, raising his head to look at you, his eyes filled with sadness. “Look, Sehun is the youngest, he still has a hard time digesting things, especially big things like this. Give him some time.” He sighs. “I wish I could say that I would do anything to help, but I know he would ask me to step aside and I’m afraid I just can’t do that.” He says, looking you straight in the eyes. “There’s something so special about you Y/N, and I refuse to give up without a fight, even if it’s my own brother." 

Your breath hitches as you take in his words, your heart’s pounding as Suho leans his face in closer to yours. "I’ll do anything to win your heart.” He finishes. He leans in closer, placing a small kiss on your lips before walking back to his room, while you suffer, wondering how you’re ever going to make a choice. 

You fall asleep as you wait for Sehun to come back, all the crying you’ve done tiring you out beyond belief. 

For the next week you try to talk with Sehun, but he’s either gone or ignores you. 

He’ll talk to you when he’s ready, you guessed. But as the week passed, you began to get increasingly more angry. You purposely avoided Suho to make sure you didn’t offend Sehun anymore, but you honestly just wanted to spend some time with him. 

You couldn’t. Not yet. Not until Sehun calmed down. When he showed no signs of stopping, you decided to stop pretending Suho didn’t exist. You allow yourself to slowly begin to notice him more, and Sehun would just have to deal with it. 

** 

When you awake in the morning, you’re greeted by a still empty bed, again, and a giant headache. You lay still for a few minutes contemplating what to do. Do you go downstairs and see if he’s down there? Do you try to talk to him? Do you stay up here and wait for him? 

You decided to put on your big girl pants and head downstairs to find Sehun and talk to him. Enough was enough. The anxiety you felt in roaming through your entire body though was making you feel weak, but you couldn’t be like this any longer. 

You hold onto the railing as you try to silently creep down the stairs, listening intently to the voices you hear in the living room and kitchen, trying to see if you can hear Sehun’s. 

You can’t. 

As you reach the bottom of the stairs, you’re met with half smiles by Baekhyun and Yixing, Chanyeol only giving you a quick glance. This was embarrassing. 

“Have any of you seen Sehun?” You ask in a whisper. 

“I think he went on a run with Minseok.” Baekhyun says, trying to give you a smile. 

You wished you could just speak with Sehun and get everything sorted out. If he wanted you to reject Suho.. would you be able too? You didn’t know, and you didn’t want to have to think about making that decision unless it was absolutely necessary, and right now it wasn’t. 

“Y/N, may I speak with you?” Yixing asks, bringing you out of your thoughts. 

“Sure.” You say, but before you’re able to follow him the back door by the kitchen opens, revealing a sweating and shirtless Suho. Your breath hitches as your eyes slowly trail down from his face to his rock hard abs. “Shit.” You whisper as you raise your eyes, locking in with his, unable to break the contact. 

“So it begins.” You hear someone snap. Looking away from Suho, you catch the back of Sehun as he turns up the stairs, walking away from you. 

Looking back at Suho, you shoot him an apologetic smile before running after Sehun. You’re not sure why you did it, you didn’t truly owe Suho anything, but you felt like you did. Like everything you’ve given to Sehun, you should give to Suho too. 

“You’re back..” you say, walking into the room you and Sehun are supposed to be sharing. 

“I am. Looks like you sure missed me.” He snaps, putting a fresh shirt on. 

“I did, actually.” You say, beginning to get annoyed. “I haven’t seen you all week." 

"Oh yeah, it really looked like it. I apologize for interrupting your moment with Suho.” He spits, turning to walk out the door. 

“Are you fucking serious right now?” You snap. Sehun stops in his tracks, turning his head slightly to look back at you. You stand there, your body full of rage as you cross your arms, waiting for him to answer. 

“What?” He asks. 

“I said, are you fucking serious? You’re acting like a goddamn child.” You yell. 

“I..” he begins before you cut him off. 

“Don’t. It’s my turn.” You stop him. “I get you’re upset, trying to wrap your head around this but you’re not the only goddamn person struggling here. Did you stop to think about how I may be feeling this while you were throwing your bitch baby tantrum? How I might be handling this? Cause I’m not doing very fucking well, but I guess you wouldn’t know because it’s been the Sehun Show all fucking week.” You yell. “I didn’t ask for this. I didn’t ask to be something special like the Gemini Mate, but it’s happened and now we need to figure it the fuck out. Either get on board, or back the fuck off. Your choice.” You finish before storming out the room. You race down the stairs, passing the men who are standing there with their mouths hanging open, and storm towards the forest. 

“Fuck that guy.” You growl, stomping your way through the woods. You couldn’t believe that he was acting that way. It’s not like you chose this to be your life. You didn’t ever plan for this to happen, but like works in mysterious ways. 

After a while of walking, you finally sit down on a large log, taking a few deep breaths, breathing in the fresh air. It took you a few moments of looks around to realize that you had no idea where you were, or what direction you even came from. You tried thinking back to what you remembered seeing, but honestly you had been too mad to really focus on any of your surroundings, your mind had been cluttered with angry thoughts. 

“Shit.” You whisper as you stand up, walking in the direction you hoped was towards the house. 

** 

“How long ago did she leave?” Suho snaps at Sehun.

“It’s been a while.” Sehun admits. “Like 3 hours." 

"And you’ve been in here, not doing a fucking thing? Why didn’t you go after her!?” Suho yells. 

“I was pissed off! And so was she! I’m sure she just wanted some time.” Sehun says. 

“It’s getting dark now, and you know lone wolves like to prowl this forest. What the fuck are you going to do if one of them catches her?” Suho asks. His heart breaks slightly at the thought of you being taken or injured, he can’t let that happen. 

Suho rushes out the back door, Sehun follows quickly behind him. 

“You stay here!” Suho yells.

“I can’t. I can’t let anything happen to her, I shouldn’t have waited so long.” Sehun admits. 

“Fine. Take the left side of the forest and I’ll take the right.” Suho says, running towards his side before his body tears apart and phases into his wolf form. 

** 

Your stomach drops as you continue to walk, seemingly deeper and deeper into the forest. You can hear the sounds of howling beneath the sounds of leaves crunching as you walk. You’re terrified as you heat the sounds of twigs snapping behind you, along with a low whine. 

You do your best to pick up your pace, but keep quiet at the same time, unfortunately the heavy breath behind you is coming up quickly. 

“Fuck fuck fuck.” You whisper as you crouch behind a large log, hoping whatever was behind you will continue on its path and forget about you. 

You really hoped, but you weren’t that lucky. 

As you sat there with your knees to your chest and your eyes squeezed tightly shut, you could feel the hot breath of something down your neck. Tears slowly fell as you continued to try and remain quiet, needing whatever this was to leave now. 

But it didn’t. Instead you felt a clamp on your bun before you were being dragged from behind the log. You kicked and screamed, but nothing came of it. You opened your eyes as you lay on the forest floor and you’re being hovered by a very large white wolf. 

You felt uneasy, so you knew this wasn’t one of the wolves you had met with Sehun. It must be a lone wolf. You had heard stories about the lone wolves. Violent, angry, generally had zero regard for human life, mated or not. They would take you, keep you for as long as they felt, did whatever they wanted before killing you and disposing of you somewhere. You didn’t want that. 

Despite you knowing all this information, it still didn’t stop you from attempting to plead with him, in hopes that maybe, just maybe he had some shred of care left inside of him. 

That wasn’t the case. 

“Please, please don’t take me. I have two mates, which means twice the trouble for you. I’m not worth it, please.” You beg. You didn’t want to be taken by him. You could feel your heart breaking at the thought of leaving Suho and Sehun behind, never being able to touch Sehun again or loving him, never getting the chance to love Suho. This couldn’t happen to you. 

The wolf snarled at you, saliva dripping from his snout as he snapped. 

“Please.” You cry before he lunges for you, his teeth ripping into the flesh of your arm. You let out a loud shriek as his teeth sink further into you. 

Seconds later, you hear the sound of another body colliding and the relief of no more teeth in your arm. You hear fighting, turning your head you see the grey wolf snarling before taking a chunk out of the white wolf’s back. The lone wolf runs off quickly, whimpering as he goes. You feel yourself fading in and out of consciousness as your almost lifeless body is being picked up, the chest of whoever helped you hot to the touch. 

“It’s okay baby. I got you.” Is all you hear, and Suho’s face is all you see before you pass out in his arms as he runs you back to the house. 

** 

“What the hell happened!?” Yixing yells, as he swipes books and papers off the kitchen table. 

“A lone wolf got her.” Suho huffs, running his hands through his hair. 

“You should wash up. Yixing’s got this.” Minseok reassures Suho. 

“No. I can’t leave her! I just found her, I can’t.. I just..” Suho breaks. He rushes around the table, grabbing onto your other hand, holding it tightly. 

“W-what.. what happened?” Sehun asks as he comes in the front door and sees you lying unconsciously on the table. 

“A lone wolf got to her!” Suho yells. “All because you’ve been too much of a fucking bitch about this situation. We’re her mates. We’re supposed to protect her! And because of you, I backed off to give you space, but christ, it’s been a week and I’m done. She’s my fucking mate too, and I refuse to let something like this to happen again because you can’t accept it.” He snaps. 

“I’m sorry..” Sehun whispers. He knew he fucked up when you had yelled at him. He wanted to apologize, but wanted to wait until you had returned and calmed down. And now that you were lying lifeless on the kitchen table, he knew he fucked up even worse. Every sense in his body had told him to go after you but he convinced himself he needed to give you time. He should have listened. 

“You’re sorry?” Suho snaps, letting go of your hand to rush at Sehun, grabbing the collar of his shirt before slamming him against the wall. “Sorry isn’t good enough. Stay away from her for a while. Figure out what you want, because I already know. I want her. I’ll take all of her if you don’t, so figure it out.” Suho snaps,letting go of Sehun before walking back to you and grabbing onto your hand once again while Yixing stitches up your other arm. 

** 

Hours later, you startle awake, your arm in an immense amount of pain. “Oh my god.” You cried, the wound burning. 

“Y/N?” You hear from the floor. “Are you okay?” Suho asks as he gets up from the floor, kneeling over the bed. 

“It hurts so bad.” You cry, your hot tears running down your face. Your arm almost shakes it hurts so badly. 

“Here. Yixing said these will help.” Suho says, placing some medication in your mouth before giving you some water to drink. 

“Thank you.” You whisper, already feeling the effects of the medicine. “It works so fast..” you mumble, beginning to doze again. 

“It should, it’s infused with a special witch herb.” He smiles. “Do you need anything else?” Suho asks. 

“Cuddle me please.” You shiver, your teeth chattering. 

Suho happily climbs into his bed and under the covers before wrapping his arm around your waist to pull you in closer to him. This is what he craved, what he needed. And now he finally had it. 

The next few days as you recovered, Sehun tried to come see you, but was turned away by Suho or by your voice telling him to go. You weren’t ready to face him. You were enjoying your time with Suho and you really didn’t want to argue with Sehun. 

** 

As the week came to an end, you decided to sit down with Suho and Sehun. As much as you wanted to continue in your bubble with Suho, you needed to set boundaries with them both and go over some guidelines. 

“I’ve called you both here today because it’s time we had a chat.” You begin. “Would either of you like to say anything?” You ask. 

“Me.” Sehun says. You nod your head as a signal for him to go ahead. 

“I’m so sorry for the way I acted last week. It was immature and selfish, and it almost got you killed. I really hope you can forgive me.” Sehun whispers, his eyes trained on the wooden floor. 

“Of course I do.” You smile as he looks up at you. “But no more, please." 

"No more.” He agrees. 

“Now..” you begin to set the rules between the three of you. “I’ll spend 3 nights with each of you, it can be 3 nights in a row or switched off and on every night. Last night will be my decision. Either I will pick one of you to spend it with or I’ll spend it by myself.” You state. “Let’s try to limit the jealousy, if we can. This won’t be easy for any of us, but we really need to try.” You smile. 

An hour later, you had finished with the two of them, setting up your rules and boundaries. You had really hoped that it would help ease the tension between the two men because you didn’t know if you could take much more of their fighting. 

The first three nights you spent with Sehun, allowing him to properly make up with you for his mistakes.

The next night was your night with Suho, and you had been so desperately waiting for this night. You wanted to have a special night with him, since you had already had a few with Sehun and none with Suho. While he was gone, you slipped one of his t-shirts over your head and crawled into his bed, impatiently waiting for him to get home. 

You waited. And waited. And waited. The next thing you knew you woke up as the sun was beginning to rise and you felt Suho’s strong arm wrapped around your waist. You could feel his large, hard cock poking into your ass, it made your pussy wet. You smirk as you wiggle your hips, grinding your ass against his cock. Suho moans in his sleep as he stretches, pushing his cock out further into your backside. You reach your hand behind you, grabbing onto his cock, gently pumping as you wait for him to wake up. 

“Fuck baby.” He groans, moving his hand under your shirt and up your body to cup your breast. After he pinches your nipple, he brings his hand back down and in between your legs. 

“Mhm, no panties?” He groans, sitting up before placing his body over yours, hovering over you. “Naughty girl.” He smiles as he moves down your body and in between your legs. 

Suho spreads your legs and then your lips with his fingers before leaning his head forward, licking a long strip up your already wet pussy. You arch your back with a gasp as your hands grip tightly onto the bed sheets. 

“You taste amazing” Suho murmurs before diving back in, sucking on your clit. Without taking his mouth away from your pussy, he drapes your legs over his shoulders as he buries his face further in between your legs. 

“Fuck” you gasp as he moves from sucking on your clit to flicking it with the tip of his tongue. He continues to work on your clit while slowly inserting his fingers inside you, pumping in and out, making sure to build your orgasm up. Your hands pull at the bed sheets tighter, almost pulling them off the bed with each lick and suck until you’re almost at your peak.

“I’m going to cum” you cry out, your body twisting as your orgasm comes. 

Suho abruptly stops, removing his head from between your legs.

“First time you cum will be all over my cock” he growls, standing up to pull down his bottoms. You can hear the low whine and neediness come from inside as he yearns to be inside you. 

He pulls down his pyjama bottoms, throwing them off the bed and allowing his fully erect cock spring free. You gasp at the length and thickness of it, your mouth beginning to drool.

Suho kneels down before pulling you up to face him and then force you down on your front, but making sure your ass is up in the air. He licks his fingers before inserting them inside of you, pumping to make sure you were wet enough for his cock. 

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” He groans. “I love each and every curve on your body, fuck." 

Once he was satisfied, he took his fingers out, making you wait for a few seconds, torturing you. 

Without warning he thrusts himself into you fully, giving you no chance of adjusting to his size as he stretches you out completely.

“Oh my god” you scream as he pulls out before harshly thrusting himself back inside of you.

Soho’s hands grip you tightly, digging his hot fingertips into your hips as he fucks you, hard.

“Shit baby girl” he groans, continuing with his thrusts. “You’re so tight." 

“Your fucking pussy is amazing.” He groans, thrusting faster. 

“Fuck me harder” you cry, wanting him to destroy you. 

“Yes baby. Now play with your clit” he demands.

You reach your hands in between your legs, rubbing the throbbing bud that so badly needed a release.

Your orgasm doesn’t take long to build up again, but it remains right on the brink of throwing you over the edge.

“Do you need to cum, my baby?” He groans into your ear.

“Yes, please” you cry.

“Okay baby, cum” he demands.

As soon as the words left his mouth, your orgasm rushes through your body, causing you to feel like you were going to collapse. Suho grips onto a clump of your hair, tightly as he rams his cock into you, eagerly chasing his own high.

Within seconds his orgasm explodes through him, shuddering as he releases his hot cum inside of you, spreading it throughout. He let’s go of your hair, and pulls himself out of you to help you lay down. Your body is weak, you’re tired, barely able to keep your eyes open. 

Suho places a blanket over top of you as you drift back off to sleep, feeling happy as ever to have his mate. 

** 

A few hours later you wake up again, feeling sore but a little more rested and happy. For the first time in a long time you had felt like everything was going to be okay. You struggled as you got out of bed, heading to the door to go downstairs with just Suho’s shirt on. 

Before you open the door, you see a note on the dresser addressed to you. 

My love, 

I had to go on a run with the boys, Sehun stayed behind and is waiting for you. I’ll see you soon, I love you

\- S

You couldn’t stop the giant smile from spreading across your face as you read the note over a few more times. He loved you. And you loved him. Sehun loved you, and you loved him. It was nice being loved. 

You happily skip down the stairs, excited to spend some time with Sehun.

“There’s my baby..” Sehun says, trailing off as he sniffs the air. 

“What?” You ask with a small chuckle. 

“You smell like his cum.” He deadpans, his face no longer happy to see you. Now it’s stone cold and angry. 

“I’m sorry.. I fell asleep right after.” You whisper. You knew you shouldn’t feel bad and he wasn’t trying to make you feel bad, but you couldn’t help it.

“I don’t like it.” He pouts. “We need to do something about that.” He smirks, his tune changing within seconds. Sehun’s cock twitches in his jeans as he thinks about fucking you in the living room, filling you up with his cum, having you smell like him rather than another man. 

“Oh?” You say before he rushes towards you, pressing his lips to yours harshly. 

“Turn around baby.” Sehun says, unbuckling his belt buckle and slides his pants, along with his boxers down. 

You do as you’re told, pressing your front against the wall and spreading your legs. 

“It’ll be quick baby, don’t want to get caught.“ he whispers in your ear, pumping himself a few times before lining himself up with you. 

You cry out and moan as Sehun stretches you out, your pussy still sore from earlier this morning. Your hands press against the wall so harshly your fingers are sore from the pressure. 

Sehun fully thrusts himself into you, grunting as he stretches you out. 

“Fuck your pussy is so tight” he groans, pulling out of you partially before slamming himself back into you. "You feel so good around my cock." 

“Oh my god.” You cry out, your face presses against the wall as Sehun grips your waist to keep himself balanced while fucking you. 

He throws his head back as he thrusts himself into you, again and again. You can feel your wetness seeping out of you, mixing with Suho’s cum and Sehun’s pre-cum, coating his cock. Sehun continues to grunt as he rams his cock inside of you, hitting your G spot every time.

“Please don’t stop.“ you beg. 

"Rub your clit.” Sehun demands. You reach down in between your thighs and rub yourself, seeking yet another orgasm. 

“Oh fuck" you cry out, sticking your ass out a little more. 

“I think I’m going to cum" you moan. “Shit" you cry out, your body begins to tremble as your orgasm washes through your body. Your eyes roll back as extremely loud moans leave your mouth.

“Fuck baby" Sehun moans, ramming himself into you, chasing his own high.

You begin to move yourself back, meeting his thrusts as you slightly bounce your ass. “Shit I’m going to cum" he cries out. He reaches around, wrapping his large hand around your neck as he cums inside of you.

“They’re back.” He grunts, pulling himself from inside you before pulling up his pants and adjusting himself. Your legs are wobbly as you try to stand, the mixture of 2 different mens cum leaking down your leg. 

Sehun walks to the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee, while you stand there unable to fully walk yet. 

“Hey baby..” Suho begins happily until he sees your state. “Are you kidding me?” He snaps at Sehun. 

“What?” He asks. 

“Look at her? What the fuck did you do?” Suho asks. 

“I didn’t like her smelling like you.” Sehun shrugs. 

“When the fuck are you going to grow up and just accept the fact that she loves me too? You can’t do this to her, it can be too much. Christ.” Suho yells, walking back to you. He picks you up, bringing you to the shower. 

Suho strips his shirt off you, helping you in the shower as your body still shakes. You weren’t mad at Sehun, you could have said no but you didn’t. You wanted him, but he wanted you for the wrong reasons. 

You weren’t sure if you’d be able to do this whole two mate thing, not with how they had been acting. You couldn’t imagine living your life this way, for the rest of your life. You wanted to enjoy your time, not feel like it constantly had to be a competition between the two of them. It was exhausting. 

After you were done in the shower with Suho, he dressed you in one of his shirts and tucked you into his bed. He quietly left you alone, but not before you made sure he wouldn’t be too mad at his younger brother. You fell asleep relatively quickly. 

** 

You awoke a few hours later, and stayed in bed, thinking and contemplating about things, when you heard a knock at the door.

“Come in.” You whispered. You were surprised to see Yixing standing in the doorway, a small smile on his face. “Hi Yixing.” You say, confused. 

“Hi Y/N. Look, I’m sorry to come here like this but I can see you’re having a hard time and I’ve been doing some research and well.. I’ve found something you might be interested in seeing.” He says, placing a book on your lap. “The Zutar Coven, they have a spell for Gemini Mates.” He whispers, making sure no one else was at the door. 

“What does it do?” You ask. 

“As far as I know, it destroys the connection between mates, burns it. So you’re able to only have one or none if you want” he says. 

Destroy the connection? “Don’t wolves die if their mate connections are destroyed?” You ask. 

“Sometimes, but not all the time. I just thought you’d like to know.” He says. 

“Thanks Yixing, I appreciate it.” You smile. You had quite a bit to think about. 

Over the next few days, Yixing’s words flooded your mind. You couldn’t stop thinking about the opportunity that had fallen in your lap. Although you had no idea who you would choose if it came down to it, it didn’t hurt to speak with the witches and gather some Intel in case you had decided you wanted to break a connection. 

However, earlier in the day before the two of you were supposed to leave, you told Yixing you didn’t want to go anymore. You had realized as much as you appreciated Yixing’s efforts in trying to help, you wouldn’t be able to choose. Yes they both may need to work on some things, but you did as well. You don’t give up in a relationship when things get tough. You have to fight to make it work the way you all want it too and that’s what the three of you needed to do. You all had things to change, but you wanted them both, forever. 

Yixing didn’t like that. He insisted that talking to the witches would be good for you, and that you had to do it. He scared you enough in that moment you had agreed. 

You had only told one person where he was really taking you and that person was Baekhyun. Everyone else was under the impression Yixing was taking you out to get to know you better, including Suho and Sehun. 

**

As Baekhyun sat at the table with Suho and Sehun, the guilt about where you truly went began eating away at him. Hearing them talk about how much they loved you and wanted you, made him feel like a terrible brother. 

“I need to tell you something.” Baekhyun huffed, slamming his hands down on the table. 

“What?” They both asked in unison. 

“Yixing didn’t take her to bond. He took her to meet with the Zutar Coven to see about a connection breaking spell. She didn’t want to go, he scared her but she thought it would be better to leave you two out of it.” He yells, feeling relieved. 

Sehun and Suho bolt from the table, busting through the door and phasing to their wolf forms, both knowing very well exactly where the coven resided. 

**

“Yixing, I’ve changed my mind. I don’t want to inquire about it. I want to stay with them both.” You say, trying to get your arm out of Yixing’s tight grip. 

“Not your choice anymore.” He spits. “He took away my brothers. I take away his mate.” He mutters.

“What are you talking about?” You ask, still trying to get free. 

“Just shut up.” Yixing spits. 

In your head, you beg and plead, hoping that somehow Suho or Sehun will hear you and save you. 

** 

A few hours later, you’re panicking while bound to a tree and Yixing is bargaining with the witches. They don’t want to do the spell without your consent, but Yixing has no issues doing whatever he needs to do to get them to do what he wants. 

“I’ll just fucking kill her then. How about that?” He snarls, stalking towards you, sharp teeth showing. 

“Fine!” One younger one yells. “We’ll do it.” She says. “Which one needs the connection burned?" 

"Suho.” Yixing snaps. 

“Why would you burn my connection, Yixing?” Suho asks, walking into the clearing with Sehun beside him. Instantly, you feel relieved. 

“You know why!” Yixing yells. “You took my sweet Lexie away from me! And now I finally have a chance to burn your connection. Why wouldn’t I?” He yells. 

“I didn’t take her away, Kris did. She was a wolf hunter Yixing, she was going to kill us all.” Suho yells. 

“No she wouldn’t have. She loved me. And now I hope you’ll rot watching the love of your life be happy with another man for as long as you live.” Yixing growls. “Do it.” He snaps at the witches. 

No one moves. 

“I said now!” Yixing yells. 

“It won’t happen, Yixing. Enough. I warned you about doing this shit. I told you I can’t have someone in my pack who betrays his brothers. I won’t do it, no matter who it is.” Suho snarls. 

“Ha, so what? You’re kicking me out?” Yixing laughs. 

“I am.” Suho deadpans. “You can either leave now and take on being a Lone Wolf far from here, or Ill kill you, and I will kill you, Yixing, you don’t fuck with what’s mine. Your choice." 

"I’ll be seeing you.” Yixing says, giving you a wink before disappearing into the forest. You knew in your gut this wouldn’t be the last time you would run in with Yixing, but for now you were happy to be free. 

** 

On your way home with the two men you loved so much, you had reassured Sehun that you weren’t going to leave him, despite his jealousy issues and you still loved him. You had spent a bit more time with him since it was your night with Suho again tonight but Sehun had always been that little bit of extra needy when it came to you. 

That night as you lay in bed with Suho, your head on his chest, he sighs as he contemplates asking you a question. He’s unsure if he wants to ask, knowing he might not like the answer you give him. 

“Baby..” he begins. 

“Mhm?” You respond, your eyes closed. 

“If you had picked someone to burn the connection with.. who would it have been?” He asks. 

You lay there for a second, quietly which makes Suho feel as though you’re finding a polite way to say it was him. 

“Honestly?” You ask. 

“Yes.” He says. 

“I don’t think I would have been able to choose. You both have things I would change and things that I wouldn’t. But i don’t think I could live without either of you.” You smile. 

Suho isn’t sure about your answer, ever since he was little he’s been fighting for attention and trying to be the best he could be without it ever going anywhere. He always seemed never good enough, never measuring up to his brother who would have made a better alpha, according to his father. He knew you deserved better than him, and Sehun would probably be the one who you would have chosen, but he’s selfish. He needed you like he needed to breathe, so he would push himself to be the man you deserve even if it killed him, because you were worth it. 

** 

The next morning you watched Suho as he watched you running around the yard with Sehun. You can see on his face he’s not alright, regardless if he tells you he’s fine, you know better. You can see the look of regret, or maybe sadness in his wistful smile. Something that in the future, would reside permanently.

Later on, you sat at the kitchen table with Sehun and Suho, laughing at a lame joke Sehun had told. As you looked at your two mates, you couldn’t hold back your smile. Regardless of the rough times the three of you had, you knew there would be good ones right around the corner and with that you knew you all could get through anything. You finally felt complete now that you were mated, if only that feeling would have lasted forever. 


	3. Finally Mated (Suhos Side)

"It has been happening to all the men in the Kim family for centuries. Once it happens, you need to learn major self control. This life is not easy.   
You must never speak of it to anyone, except those you meet who will become your brothers. This is important Junmyeon, not a word, to anyone."  
His father could not stress that enough, he was not to speak to anyone about it, ever. The secret was to be kept within the family, and his new family. Junmyeon felt as though he was backed into a wall with how vague his father was. As much as he tried to pry, his father was a steel vault, only ever letting out what he wanted to, when he wanted to, constantly leaving Junmyeon with a million questions.   
“Please please please" Junmyeon begged at the dinner table, his 16th birthday approaching in just a few days. "Just tell me the big reveal. It's close enough."  
“Jun" his mother chuckled. “it’s a few more days. I’m sure you’ll be okay. Now eat your food."   
“Ma, I really won’t be okay. I’m going to go crazy if I don’t find out now. Please, dad" he whined, one more time.   
His father sighed. “Okay fine.”   
“Really?” Junmyeon asked excitedly.   
“No. Wait a few more days. I’ll tell you at midnight when your birthday begins. You know, it’s going to be a full moon that night" his father says, glancing over at his worried mother.   
Junmyeon looks over to his mother and immediately notices the slight worried look on her face. She notices Junmyeon looking at her and tries to hide her worried expression with a smile as best as she could but Junmyeon could see it in her eyes. She was terrified.   
That night, Junmyeon laid in his bed, his fingers intertwined with each other as he tried to figure out what his mother could be so worried about. He wasn’t entirely worried about his 16th birthday, although his mother's face had him feeling rather uneasy about it. He tiredly got out of his bed, walking down the hall to the stairs to go get a glass of water from the kitchen. Half way down the stairs, he heard his parents whispering. It was almost 2am, he couldn’t understand why on earth they would still be up this late.   
“Yongha, a lot of these boys don’t make it through the transition. Just think of his brother.” His mother cried.   
“Junmyeon is not Junseo. He’s much stronger, he’ll make it through, Taeyeon. Please have faith. I didn’t know Junseo would transition early, no one did. It’s not common. Had I been around and been there to help him maybe he would have survived.” His father sighed.   
Junmyeon couldn’t move as he listened to his parents' conversation. He had a brother? Why had no one told him about this? He stood there contemplating whether or not to confront his parents about this enormous lie they kept from him for almost 16 years. Did he pretend he heard nothing? He felt so absolutely conflicted on what he should do.   
After a few seconds of listening to his mother whimper, he couldn’t take the not knowing. Junmyeon stomped down the stairs, making sure they knew he was coming.   
“Junmyeon.. what are you still doing awake?” his mother asks, wiping away her tears.   
“Who is Junseo?” he asks, his tone harsh.   
“W-what?” she stutters.   
“I heard you. I heard you say I had a brother and he didn’t survive the transition, so what the hell is going on?” he snaps.   
“Jun..” his father begins.   
“Don’t. You’re going to explain everything. I’m sick of all the lies. Tell me"   
His father sighs as he motions him to the kitchen table. They all sit down, no one saying a word.   
“Junseo was our first born. He died on his 16th birthday, a few months before we found out your mom was pregnant with you.” His father sighs.   
“I can’t believe you never told me I had a brother" Junmyeon gasps, feeling like his entire life was a lie. “You said the transition killed him. What transition?”   
His father sighed. “The men in our family.. are wolves.” He says,   
Junmyeon looks at this father with the most confused and unconvinced face. “Wolves? Like werewolves? Are you kidding me? This is the biggest load of shit I’ve ever heard" Junmyeon yells, frustrated that his parents seem to take him for an idiot.   
“Jun..” his mother begins.   
“Don’t. I’ll show him.” His father says,   
“Yongha, you can’t..” she says.   
“I’ll be fine. Junmyeon, come with me.” His father tells him, standing up and walking out the back door.   
Junmyeon skeptically followed his father into their large backyard. His father moved towards the edge of the forest line, they happen to live in the country, no neighbors around for miles.   
“Stand back” his father warns, stripping himself of his clothes.   
Junmyeon stares at his father who stands before him in his boxers, his fist clenched as his body vibrates. He can’t help but roll his eyes, turning to walk away, thinking it’s a load of shit.   
Before Junmyeon is able to get back into the house, he hears the sounds of bones snapping and loud growling sounds coming from behind him.   
Junmyeon spins around, and instead of seeing his father, he stands there face to face with a very large grey wolf. Junmyeon can’t move, he feels trapped as he stares this beast in its eyes.   
“W-what..” he gasps, as his mother wraps her arms around him.   
"Don't be afraid baby." She whispers, her words comforting him.   
"D-dad?" He stutters. His mother let's go of him, allowing him to walk up to his father, or the giant grey wolf standing before him. He hesitantly reaches out, placing his hand on his coarse fur. His father lowers his head, showing him it's okay and he won't hurt him.   
Now that he knew what was going to happen on his 16th birthday, he didn't really want it anymore.   
"Does it have to happen?" Junmyeon asks his father who was now back in his human form.   
"It does. It's both a blessing and a curse for our family." His father answers.   
"What if.. what if something happens to me? I'm not ready to die." Junmyeon whispers.   
"The moment you feel not like yourself, you tell me. I'll be with you every step of the way." His father smiles. "Now go get some sleep."   
**   
On Junmyeon's 16th birthday he woke up feeling strange. His body felt exhausted, his muscles, even his bones were sore. His throat was dry and his eyes burned.   
"Dad!" He yelled, still in bed.   
"Junmyeon?" His father asks, rushing into the room, his mother right behind him.   
"I don't feel good." He groans, sweat trickling down his skin.   
"It's starting." His father says. "Taeyeon, get the towels, ice water and meet us out back." His father demands, scooping Junmyeon in his arms to bring him to the backyard.   
"Dad.. I can't l." He yells, before his world goes dark.   
The next few hours, which to Junmyeon felt like days, he was in and out ubt of consciousness. All he could remember was pain.   
Bones snapping.  
Screaming in agony.   
The sound of skin tearing.   
His mother was crying.   
His father told him to hold on.   
When he awoke, his parents sat by his side, both with tears streaming down their faces.   
"Mom? Dad?" He croaks, his voice hoarse.   
"Jun?" His dad says, looking shocked.   
"My baby!" His mother cries, holding him tightly.  
"You did it, son. You made it through. It'll now get easier as time goes on." His dad says. "I'm proud of you my boy."   
And his father was right. It got easier and easier after every time he shifted.   
**  
When he turned 21, he learned he was the alpha of his own pack, but he had to find the ones meant to be with him in his pack, and he had no idea how he was supposed to do that.   
It wasn't until he had run into a former close friend from high school, Minseok that he realized every wolf had a very distinct smell to them.   
"Are you?" He asked Minseok, raising his eyebrow in an attempt to be discreet.   
"Am I what?" Minseok asked, confused.   
"A wolf?" Junmyeon whispered.   
"How do you know?" Minseok asks, shocked.   
"Me too." Junmyeon laughs. "I feel like you're supposed to be with me."   
"I think so too."  
After that the rest came easily. The last one to join the pack, was the youngest, Sehun. He was going to University and surprisingly was one of the closer ones to Suho.   
His pack was finally completed after a year or so and now they could do what they wanted. Until, mates began rolling in. First was Chanyeol, and the Minseok and Yixing.   
**  
The most recent person to meet their mate was Sehun and Junmyeon could tell exactly how head over heels he was for this girl. So much so, he had been planning to bring her over to meet everyone today.   
Junmyeon wouldn't admit it to anyone that he was jealous that some of his brothers had found their mates first. He had sort of expected to be one of the first, since he was the alpha but apparently that didn't matter.   
Junmyeon groaned as he crawled out of his bed. He could hear the chatter coming from downstairs, along with Baekhyun's squeals, so he assumed that Sehun's mate was here. It was only polite for him to introduce himself. He slipped on a shirt before shuffling his feet down the stairs.   
"And this is our leader, Junmyeon." A voice says. Junmyeon looks up as he walks into the living room, his eyes go from Sehun to you.   
You.   
You stood there with your plump lips, smooth skin, beautiful eyes and hair. You were perfect. You smelled delectable. Junmyeon could feel his cock harden as a faint growl erupted from his chest.   
He could faintly hear people talking in the background, but honestly he felt lost in your eyes. Lost in picturing a life together with you. Who were you?   
"Gemini mate." He heard Yixing say.  
So you had two mates. Who was the.. no. No. Not Sehun. He couldn't do that to him.   
Junmyeon tore his eyes from your intense gaze, only to find hurt and betrayal flooding into Sehun's eyes.   
"I didn't.. I don't.." Junmyeon stuttered. He didn't know what he could possibly say to make any of this okay. Nothing would help.   
It's not like he planned this, sometimes things happen, and it just so happens that you are Junmyeon's soulmate as well as Sehun.   
"I think we should talk." Junmyeon says, looking at Sehun and you.   
Sehun nods his head, storming out the back door. Junmyeon walks up to you, motioning for you to go first. He almost grazed your arm with his hand and he could feel the electricity even by just being that close to you. It was a feeling like no other, something that he already craved more of.   
"I think.." Junmyeon paused. "I think she and I should spend some time talking. This is all very sudden and new. We should try to figure some things out as soon as possible rather than later."   
"I agree." You say. He hadn't expected you to agree so quickly but maybe you were feeling as desperate as he was. "But I need to talk to Sehun for a minute first." You finish.   
"That's fine. I'll wait over there." Junmyeon says, walking away from you.   
He stood there watching you try to sooth Sehun. Your hand on his bicep made him slightly jealous. It was an unfamiliar feeling to him and he didn't like it.   
He felt a sense of relief when Sehun turned away from you, storming into the house and slamming the door. You walked towards Junmyeon with a sad look on your face. All he wanted to do was make you smile.  
"Are you okay?" Junmyeon asks you, turning to walk beside you into the forest.   
"Yeah.. it's just a lot to take in is all. He'll adjust to it, hopefully." You say, shrugging your shoulders.   
"Well, he doesn't really have a choice, if he wants to keep an amazing girl like you." Junmyeon whispers.   
"I'm not amazing." You chuckle. "You don't know me." You smile.   
That was true, he didn't but he was going too. Over the next few months, Junmyeon would find out all there was to know about you. All your likes and dislikes, your favorite things, the different expressions your face held when you felt different emotions. He loved you fiercely and showed it, but you loved him partially and it showed.   
Much to your surprise, Junmyeon noticed the lack of effort you put in with him compared to Sehun. He saw how different the way you acted with both of them was. If anyone would ask, they would a thousand percent know how much you loved Sehun, but with Junmyeon it was questionable. He just knew something bad was coming as you and Sehun drifted further away from him. He could hear you whispering at night about a plan but he never listened long enough to hear it. It hurt his heart far too much.   
On Sunday night he heard you yell that you and Sehun were going to take a walk in the woods, just them. There was no invite for Junmyeon, just a brief goodbye before they lovingly took off, hand intertwined, without a care for him.   
Junmyeon knew he probably shouldn't follow you, but he did anyway. He wanted to know what you were up to.   
As he kept his distance from you two, he began to recognize where you were going with Sehun.   
The witches.   
There was only one reason you would want to visit them. You were going to sever the connection between you and him.   
"Excellent, you're here. Which means you've made your final decision." The older witch says. You nod your head while your hand squeezes Sehun's. "A lock of his hair?" She questions.   
You reach into your pocket and pull out a small tuft of hair, his hair and hand it to the witch.   
"The tie will be broken immediately after I do this. Are you sure?" She asks.   
"Definitely." You breathe.   
"Elle.." Junmyeon starts, stepping out of the trees. "How could you?"   
"Jun.. I.." you stutter, your eyes wide. "I'm sorry. I love you, I do but it's not the same. It's not as deep or as passionate as with Sehun. I just can't do it anymore." You whisper.   
"Fine." He growls. "Do it." He said to the witch. "Do it!"   
"Junmyeon.." Sehun begins.  
"Don't." He snaps. "You are no longer my brother. And you, Elle, fuck you." Junmyeon snaps before clutching his chest and collapsing to the forest floor.   
**   
Hours later Junmyeon awakens, still laying on the forest floor, with what feels like a small hole in his heart. He had always thought losing the connection of your mate was supposed to be agonizing, and unbearable, making you want to die. But it was bearable. He could breathe, got up with ease.   
What was happening?  
As he staggered through the woods in the opposite direction he was supposed too and accidently stumbled upon a beautiful waterfall. With an even more beautiful woman standing on a rock, back facing the water while you looked at him.   
His heart pounded so hard he thought it was going to burst through his chest any second. Everything about you was magnificent and his cock yearned for you. His hands ached to touch your body, his lips needed to be on you.   
And by the looks of how you were looking at him, you felt the same. Without a second thought, Junmyeon began walking towards you, his eyes staying right on you, not like he could look away even if he wanted. You were the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on.   
And then it clicked.   
You must be why his connection with Elle hadn't been as strong. She wasn't the one he was truly supposed to be with, if she was he wouldn't feel like he does right now. He would feel more heartache and desire for death than lust.   
"Hi." He says as he approaches you.   
"Hi mate." You giggle. Your laugh is infectious.   
"You are.. wow." He says, mesmerized by you.   
"Thank you." You smile, stepping down to face him. "So are you."   
Junmyeon sniffs the air, he can smell you soaking pussy without trying and it was driving him crazy.   
"You smell..phenomenal."   
"The only way you'll find out is by trying it" you smirk.   
You weren't wrong.   
From the moment you set your eyes on him, you wanted his cock buried so deep inside your pussy. You wanted to hear the sound of him moaning as he fucked you.   
Junmyeon stood in the middle of the forest, leaning against a large rock, staring at you. You slowly walk towards him until there's only a small space in between you.   
"You want me." He says.   
You nod your head. "I do." You whisper.   
"That's all I need." He growls, his lips crashing onto yours.   
Junmyeon's hands immediately wrap around your waist, pulling your body closer to his. You can feel the heat radiating from his body, the heavy need he has for you.   
Junmyeon breaks the kiss, moving his lips down your neck before making his way to your ear lobe, sucking for a second. You feel his hot breath against your neck as he whispers into your ear. "I can smell your dripping pussy." He growls. You can hear the low growl coming from his chest as he spins you around, your ass flush against his already semi hard cock.   
"You smell.." he pauses, slipping his hand in the wait of your skirt. "Delicious." He finishes, his forefinger moving in between your lips, gently grazing your clit. You throw your head back against his hard chest as he draws circles on your clit, causing your knees to feel like they might buckle.   
As your orgasm fastly approaches, Junmyeon reaches his other hand under your shirt, pulling it up along with your bra, exposing your breast. He takes two fingers and begins rolling your already perky nipple, making your body shudder in pleasure.   
"I think… I'm going to.. cum." You cry out.   
"That's it baby." He groans, his finger moving faster.   
Seconds later your knees buckle as your orgasm washes through your body. You can feel Junmyeon raging hard on pressing against your backside, almost instantly making you feel horny again.   
He takes his finger from inside your pants, placing it inside his mouth to suck the cum off. "Mhmm" he groans.   
With a moan, you turn around to face him, dropping to your knees with your hands at the waist of his shorts, slowly pulling them down over his cock before allowing it to spring free. You began to drool ever so slightly at the sight of us thick cock. You wrap your hand around it, giving him a few pumps before you lean your head forward, kitten licking his tip, spreading the precum around before taking in as much of him as you could.   
Junmyeon throws his head back as you continue to pull him from your mouth before shoving it further down your throat.   
"Fuck." He hisses, reaching down to grab your arms and pull you up.   
His face is stone cold as he turns you around, bending you over the large rock causing your skirt to hike up over the curve of your ass. Junmyeon brings his hand back before swatting your ass a few times, making you jump.   
"Oh my god." He moans as he lines his cock into your entrance. He takes his time pushing himself in, stretching you out. Before he moves anymore, he let's you settle before proceeding to fuck you, hard.   
Junmyeon grips your hips, his fingertips digging into your skin as he rams his cock in and out of you.   
"Shit." You cry out, trying to hold on as he pounds you.   
"You feel so fucking good baby." He grunts. Junmyeon takes one hand from your hip to move to your head, grabbing a clump of hair before pulling your head back, sending shivers down your entire body.   
"Your tight pussy is gonna make me cum." He breathes. "I'm gonna pull out."   
"Cum.. in my pussy." You huff, needing to feel him fill you up, desperately wanting to have his cum drip from your pussy and down your leg when you walk back to the house.   
"Are you sure?" He asks, unable to hold on for much longer.   
"Yes, cum in my pussy." You cry out again.   
Junmyeon's grip on your hair and hip tighten as he releases himself into you, coating your walls with his cum.   
Releasing your hair, Junmyeon whispers a few apologies for pulling it too hard, but you assure him you enjoyed it far too much to complain at all.   
"Are you sure?" He chuckles, pulling himself out of you.   
"Absolutely." You smile, adjusting your skirt and your hair. Trying to make it look you hadn't just been fucked senseless, but there was no use. You were a mess.   
You could barely keep the tears in your eyes as you and Junmyeon laughed about your childhoods and how strangely similar they had been. He had never felt like this before, not even with Elle. He had just met you but instantly knew this is what it was supposed to feel like to have a mate.   
"Y/N?" You both hear from a distance. "Y/N?" You hear again.   
"Shit." You scramble, mumbling some kind of apology and telling him you'd make it up to him.  
"You don't even have my number.." he trailed off, once he had seen you disappear.   
Junmyeon wondered who had called to you and startled you so badly that you took off in an instant. Maybe your father? Or maybe it was your brother? He knew he would find out eventually. As he wandered back to the house, his mind briefly thought of Elle and Sehun, and he genuinely wished them nothing but the best, now. Had they not done what they did, he never would have found his one true mate.   
"Dude, where have you been!?" Minseok asked, running towards Junmyeon who was almost at the house.   
"Gather everyone. Family meeting." Junmyeon says, walking passed Minseok and into the house to wait.   
Once everyone sat down, he began to speak, until someone had asked where Sehun was.   
"Sehunno longer belongs to this pack." Junmyeon says straight out.   
He did his best to calm the yelling and questions so he could further explain. "He and Elle secretly went to have their mate ties with me severed. Left me in the woods once it was complete." He says. "That's all there is to say about the situation, no one brings it up again." He murmurs, leaving the group of confused boys in the living room while he goes to his room.   
That night he happily dreamt about you.   
When he woke in the morning he wished he could just wrap his arms around you and never let you go. And he planned on it. That day he went back into the forest, back to the waterfall and waited.   
**  
A few hours later, he's startled awake by the sound of footsteps coming closer. "Hey you." You smile, walking up to Junmyeon and crawling into his lap.  
"Hey." He smiles, nuzzling his face into your neck, inhaling as much of you as he could. What happened yesterday completely slipped his mind, all he could concentrate on was the fact that you were now back in his arms and he felt like he could breathe again.   
"So about yesterday.." you pause.   
"Mhm." He responds.   
"That was my boyfriend who was yelling for me.." you whisper.   
He had not been expecting that. Junmyeon pulls his head from your neck, giving you a confused look.   
"You have a boyfriend?" He asked, thinking back to him ramming his cock in your pussy, and you not once mentioning that.   
But in reality, it didn't matter anymore. Once true mates found each other, nothing was supposed to come in between the connection.   
"Had a boyfriend. I ended it last night." You tell him with a smile.   
"How did he take it?" Junmyeon asks, pretending not to care.   
"He knew about my mate. I was honest with him from the very beginning. He was okay with it. He wished us the best and moved on." You smiled at him.   
Something about that did not sit right with Junmyeon. What kind of man just accepts it, regardless of mate status?   
"How long were you together?" Junmyeon questions.   
"Over a year." You answer. "But it was never a serious thing."  
Something definitely wasn't right.   
"But now I have you, forever." You whisper, pressing yourself into him more.   
"Not here." Junmyeon chuckles. "Come see your new home."   
"My new home?" You ask, looking shocked.   
"Well you're moving in, aren't you?" He asks.   
"I've only known you for not even two days." You protest with a laugh.   
"True, but we're going to be together no matter what, there is no one else. It's you and me baby." Junmyeon smiles. "Move in and you can meet the guys."   
"You know what? Okay!" You laugh.   
"Yeah?" He smiles.   
"Yeah." You answer, placing your lips on his.   
Junmyeon excitedly stood up, bringing you with him before throwing you over his shoulder and running as fast as he could towards the house. He couldn't wait for everyone to meet you.   
"Guys!" He yells, walking through the kitchen door with you still over his shoulder. "This is Y/N." He says, placing you on the ground, facing everyone.   
Everyone comes to say hi to you, and much to Junmyeon's relief, you didn't seem to be connected to anyone else besides him, and for that he was very thankful.   
Once all the introductions had finished, he picked you up once again, and took you upstairs to his room, which was now also your room.   
"We can go get your stuff if you want?" He asks.  
"I need to tell my parents I'm leaving." You pout. "Come with me and then we can pack?" You ask.   
"Deal." He smiles as you grab his hand and pull him back downstairs and out the door.   
Junmyeon couldn't believe how lucky he got with you.   
**   
Over the next 5 months, the two of you were inseparable as expected. Almost every night Junmyeon took you on a date and when that was done, took you home and fcuked you hard, like he always should. You swore you would never get tired of that man, and you wouldn't.  
"Wear something special tonight." Junmyeon tells you, as the two of you lay in his bed at 3 o'clock in the afternoon.   
"Mhmm.. what's the occasion?" You ask, rolling onto your back, which made your breast fall out from your oversized tank top.   
"It's a surprise." Junmyeon groans, scooting himself down before cupping your exposed breast and wrapping his lips around your nipple to suck.   
"Oh." You smile with a moan as he sucks for a few more seconds.   
"Baby." He smirks after letting your nipple go with a pop."I can smell your pussy from here." He groans.   
"All for you babe." You smile.   
Junmyeon sits up before he rips the blankets from you, and spreads your legs open for you.   
You clumsily pull your shirt up, giving him free access to whatever he wanted. Junmyeon spreads your lips open with two fingers, licking your soaked pussy with the flat of his tongue.   
You try to hold it in but you can't, you let out a loud gasp as your eyes roll back into your head while Junmyeon continues to lick long strokes up your pussy, teasing you.   
"Please. I need more." You whine, bucking your hips in an attempt to meet his tongue for more.  
"Greedy baby." Junmyeon chuckles, diving back in but this time wrapping his lips around your clit to suck while inserting three fingers into your pussy. You back arches as he continues to hit the right spot with every suck, and with every pump.   
"Cock.. cock.." you cry. "I need you cock." You moan.   
Junmyeon has no hesitation to stop what he's doing. He sits up, pulling his hard cock from the inside of his sweat pants before pushing himself into you without waiting.   
You both let out a loud moan as his cock stretches you out, filling you up completely.   
"Fuck me." You cry.  
Junmyeon chuckles as he slowly pulls his cock out of you before ramming back inside you, repeatedly.   
Your hands grip the bed sheets tightly as he grips your ankles to fuck you senseless.   
"Clit." You cry out, your orgasm almost there, but just needing a little extra help.   
Junmyeon reaches his fingers in between your lips again, rubbing your clit as he pounds you.   
"Fuck your pussy feels so good." He grunts. "You gonna cum all over my cock baby?" He moans, watching you squirm beneath him.   
"Yes.. Oh God yes.." you scream, your legs begin to shake as you cum, hard. Your body twitchs while your eyes roll back. Junmyeon keeps relentlessly fucking you, desperately chasing his own release.   
"Fuck." He yells, spilling himself inside you, slowing down his thrusts while he pours every last bit into your pussy.   
Junmyeon lays on top of you for a moment, catching his breath when a frantic knock is placed on the door.   
"Jun.." he can hear Minseok. "Sorry to bother you, but it's urgent. There's been an intruder seen on the grounds. You need to come on perimeter since there's no one else here."   
"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." Junmyeon calls Minseok, pulling himself out of you. "Sorry baby." He whispers.   
"All good my love. I'll just be here, getting ready." You smile. "I love you." You whisper, placing a small kiss on his lips.   
"Always and forever." He says before getting up to get dressed and head out.   
Junmyeon walks out his front door, going to meet with Minseok at the edge of the forest, thinking about how lucky he is to have you, before he turns himself into a wolf, and heads out to protect you and the house.   
**   
Five hours, and no one found later, Junmyeon arrives back at the house. Minseok had told him he was heading out for the night and to have fun on his date with you. Oh did he plan on it.   
Junmyeon walked into the kitchen, smiling as he opened the drawer that contained something very special.  
A ring.   
Not just any ring, no. The one that was passed down from generations to generations in your family. He had been lucky enough to receive it as a gift from your grandma.   
He tucked it back in its special spot, waiting to put it in his pocket until before the two of you left. As he walked up the stairs, he heard the shower running and he couldn't believe you were only showering now. It had been hours since he left.   
"Baby, why are you not.." paused, looking around the room.   
The dress you had planned on wearing was still laid out on the bed, along with the jewelry and shoes you had decided to go with it. He looked towards the bathroom, where steam filled the small room, even with the door open.   
"Babe?" He called out, praying you'd be in there.   
But you weren't.   
Instead there was a puddle of blood, along with writing on the wall, in what looked like was the blood. 'Mates are sinners' it read.   
Junmyeon felt like he couldn't breathe. Not you. You were his true love, his everything and now you were gone. Vanished without a trace.   
But he will find you.   
He storms out of the room and down the stairs, phasing into his wolf from the second he gets outside. He could faintly smell the odor of someone unrecognizable. He followed the scent for an hour, until he couldn't pick it up again.   
In the middle of the forest, he collapsed onto the leaves, muttering what he saw on the wall.   
'Mates are sinners.' He whispered. "I don't get it."   
"That's the saying of the Mated serial killer. He hunts and kills our supernatural kind mates. According to him, it goes against everything." A man says from behind Junmyeon.   
"Who are you?" He asks.   
"Do Kyungsoo, Vampire SSF." He says. "Supernatural Special Forces." He says, clearing it up. "I've been after this fucker for a long time."   
"I think he took my mate." Junmyeon admits, looking Kyungsoo in the eyes while his are bloodshot, and filling with tears.   
"Our luck she's still alive, and you're going to help me put this fucker away." Kyungsoo smiles.  
Junmyeon stands up, shaking Kyungsoo's hand and agreeing. He would go to the ends of the earth to find you.  
The hunt is on.


End file.
